Mientes
by Grety-chan
Summary: Por que ella le habia entregado su corazón. El la habia dañado, pero al final, ¿que puedes hacer cuando no te importa que esa persona a la que amas te mienta? ¿le volverias a creer? ¿que costo estarias dispuesto a pagar? One-shot.


Hola Chicas!! Aquí, llego con una nueva historia, espero que disfruten este one-shot, posible two-shot :) ¡!

Disclamer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esto no lo hago con ningún tipo de lucro, solo por diversión.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

_Tú llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme_

Aun recordaba como tu mano tomaba la mía con extrema suavidad… mi nariz no puede olvidar el suave olor de tu perfume tan peculiar… tan masculino… la delicadeza con la que tus labios rozaban conmigo cuando nos uníamos en un beso. Tampoco puedo sacar de mi mente los recuerdos… los buenos, los malos, los perfectos.

La primera vez que me besé con alguien fue contigo. Estábamos en tu casa escondiéndonos de Alice, tu hermana, ya que quería ponerte unos moños en la cabeza, y plancharme el cabello con su nuevo kit de belleza. Tenía 13 y tú 15, y ahí, en el enorme closet de tu mamá, nos mirábamos fijamente.

-Bella… tu… ya sabes ¿ya besaste a alguien? – preguntaste con algo de vergüenza.

-¡No Edward! Como crees… aun tengo 13. Además, Charlie dice que eso es del infierno – respondí escondiendo mi rostro, estaba sumamente sonrojada.

-Sabes… va siendo hora de que lo des… - dijo Edward.

-¿Dar? – Sinceramente no había entendido ¿dar qué?

- Tu primer beso claro… pero ¿sabes? Charlie tiene razón… los besos son del infierno… - dijo en un susurro, me tomó suavemente de la barbilla y acercó nuestros rostros…

Acto seguido, junto nuestros labios con un suspiro silencioso. Yo estaba totalmente sorprendida, el chico más guapo de la escuela, Edward Cullen, hermano de mi mejor amiga, mi amigo, ¡me estaba besando! Solamente empecé a responder por instinto... mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

-Y ten cuidado… porque podrías enamorarte del mismísimo diablo – me dijo al separarnos y mostrarme una sonrisa traviesa.

Definitivamente, muchas personas me envidiaban por el hecho de que él me había besado siendo la primera vez.

Pero hoy ya nada de eso queda.

_Tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme_,

Una semana después de ese beso… te paseabas mucho con Alice y conmigo en el colegio. Forks es una ciudad pequeña pero con esencia. Todos los demás alumnos se preguntaban que hacia el alumno modelo Edward Cullen con 2 pequeñas de primer año. Desayunábamos juntos y se mostraba extremadamente amable conmigo. Cargaba mi mochila y me tomaba de la mano, incluso una vez cuando Mike Newton, un chico de mi mismo salón me ofrecía llevarme a casa él se interponía y le decía que no era necesario, que yo tenía a alguien con quien irse. Ese obviamente, era él. Yo, lo mire extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – le dije sin poder guardar mas esa pregunta mientras caminábamos de lado a lado de camino a mi casa. Ese dia Alice no había asistido a la escuela por que estaba con una gripe, y con el clima tan bipolar de Forks, era mejor estar en casa.

-¿Qué pasa de que, Bella? – me dijo viéndome a los ojos dulcemente, pero a la vez con una mirada fija.

- Es que… desde que tú me be… be… - ¡Dios estaba temblando! –

-Te besé Bella, desde que yo te besé… - Edward mostró su sonrisa torcida.

-Si eso… desde que me besaste tú te has portado diferente conmigo ¿Qué pasa? – Oh oh Estaba nerviosa.

- Lo que pasa… Señorita Swan… es que la quiero. – Acto seguido, el volvió a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez fue diferente, ya que movíamos nuestros labios con más insistencia, me sujete de su cintura con miedo a caerme, mientras el me acercaba con una mano a su rostro, era el segundo beso de mi vida, y era dado por el joven Cullen, y lo peor es que no me importaba.

Nos besamos con locura, con amor, nuestros labios se movieron al unisonó, mi corazón no dejaba de latir.

No podía negarlo, le quería.

_Te hiciste indispensable para mi, y, y, y…con los ojos cerrados te seguí_

Empezamos a salir, yo era aquella afortunada novia de Edward Cullen. No las pasábamos realmente bien, nos tomábamos de las manos a cada momento que teníamos.

El era extremadamente educado conmigo, me cargaba los libros, me llevaba a casa después de la escuela. Incluso se había presentado con Charlie, mi papá.

Sería una mentira decir que yo no estaba loca por él, no veía la hora de verlo y que me tomará entre sus brazos, o que me diera un beso en mis cabellos mientras me sorprendía por detrás. Aquellos detalles tan suyos cuando descubría una rosa en mi casillero. Porque él era un caballero.

O al menos, solía serlo.

Porque yo soñaba con casarme con el, pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas. Tener pequeños Edwards corriendo por mi casa, dándole un beso al llegar del trabajo. Soñaba con que el me hiciera mujer.

_Si yo busque dolor lo conseguí, no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

Llevábamos 2 años 6 meses de novios. ¡Qué hermoso sonaba eso! Éramos considerados en el Campus de Forks como la mejor pareja. Todo el mundo que nos volteaba a ver nos sonreía dulcemente o simplemente susurraban:

-Mira, que lindos se ven juntos-

-Que buena pareja hacen-

-Edward se ve tan feliz junto a ella-

Yo estaba esperándolo en la cafetería. Con mi sonrisa de niña estúpida en mi cara cuando te vi acercarte a mi mesa.

-Isabella, tenemos que hablar – susurro en un tono triste, pero fuerte.

Oh oh… aun me dolían esas palabras.

-Dime Edward… que pasa – Conteste con voz trémula.

-Bueno, tu sabes que en un mes salimos de vacaciones… y yo de esta escuela –

-Estoy totalmente consciente de eso, de hecho, me parece que esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido… - estaba extrañada.

Hace 3 meses habíamos hablado de esto, y después de mucho pensarlo, Edward decidió quedarse a estudiar en la Universidad de Forks 1 año, para después irnos juntos a Darmouth.

-He cambiado de planes Bella, me voy a Francia en un mes… me ofrecieron una beca de música que no estoy dispuesto a rechazar. –

-Entiendo Edward… entonces… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros…? – Mis ojos ya estaban vidriosos, no podía ocultar el dolor que había en ellos.

-Ya no existe un nosotros Isabella… desde hoy eres libre… se muy feliz. – Me dio un suave beso en los labios. El ultimo, pensé.

Y dejándome ahí, en la cafetería del colegio, mientras los ojos de todos me miraban.

_Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy, sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy, en mi no queda espacio para ti._

Ese 19 de Julio Edward Cullen fue borrado de mi mente. No quería saber nada de él. Borre sus besos de mi memoria, sus palabras de mi subconsciente, sus manos de mi cuerpo. Bote todas sus cosas a la basura, sus cartas, sus regalos. Quería que fuera como si jamás hubiera existido. Incluso eche a la basura un suéter que me dio el día que cumplimos un mes de novios, yo tenía frio porque íbamos saliendo del cine y él me lo dio "quédatelo amor, se ve mucho mejor en ti que en mi" recordaba sus palabras.

El día de su partida, no lo fui a despedir a pesar de las insistencias de Alice. No quería verlo más. Su olor me trastornaba, su mirada me quemaba, su sola presencia me destruía.

Ya habían pasado 6 meses de su partida, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni un correo electrónico. Nada. Por que asi debía ser, y sinceramente, no es que pudiera hacerlo, ya que lo había eliminado de todas mis redes sociales por medio de internet. Porque _el _ya no existía en mi mundo.

_Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí, las cosas no suceden porque sí._

Un año había pasado ya… y su recuerdo me atormentaba. En menos parte sí, pero aun seguía en mis pensamientos.

Se podía decir que era feliz. Después de todo me había marchado a Darmouth, y con eso, dejando mi pasado atrás.

Habia conocido nuevas personas, entre ellas Emmett McCarthy. Era un chico bastante agradable y estudioso, siempre me ayudaba cuando no entendía algo. Ambos estudiábamos traducción e interpretación, y como yo no era muy buena en el español, el siempre se encargaba de hacer entrar en razón a mi pobre cerebro.

Todos en mi grupo eran muy agradables, así que me adapte rápidamente. Vivia en un pequeño apartamento cercano a la universidad y me encantaba caminar por las avenidas tranquilas pensando en el dilema del cangrejo.

Y fue ahí, cuando me tope con la última cosa que quería ver en el planeta.

**Edward Cullen.**

Y, después de ese tiempo sentí el terror, por que en efecto, mi corazón seguía enamorado de ese diablo.

* * *

Hola Chicas. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo continuo, o se queda como one-shot?

Espero su respuesta :D!!

Un beso.

Grety.


End file.
